


BREAKING TRADITION

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Jessica and their first Christmas together. The challenge words are road, daily, sporadic and nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BREAKING TRADITION

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

"This is nice." Sam gazed spellbound at the spectacularly decorated Christmas tree. "Beautiful."

Jess leaned up against him. "You've said that at least once an hour since we got to my parent's house."

"Well, we lived mostly on the road. Christmas was – sporadic, at best." Sam smiled at her. "Doesn't matter. What's on the schedule?"

She giggled. "I warned you, sweetie. My parents are traditionalists. You're in for a daily dose of boring family traditions – caroling, eggnog, mistletoe – "

Trying to hide the sudden shine of tears in his eyes, Sam pulled her into a tight hug. "It sounds great."


End file.
